1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) array substrate, an organic light-emitting display device including the TFT, and a method of manufacturing the TFT array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus, typically includes a thin-film transistor (“TFT”), a capacitor, wires that connected therebetween, for example.
Such a flat panel display apparatus further includes a substrate, and the TFT, the capacitor and the wires may be provided in fine patterns on the substrate using a photolithographic process, in which a pattern is transferred using a mask, for example.
The photolithographic process is performed using a series of processes including applying a photoresistor, exposure, developing, etching, stripping (or ashing), etc. However, in the photolithographic process, the more processes using a mask, the higher mask manufacturing costs, and the number of operations of a manufacturing process.